SnowQueen
by Cindle Dale
Summary: Snow. It was my name now. Bella was no more. Only snow existed now. Bella was a thing of the past. She was dead now, gone with everything human- Gone with Edward. After all how could he ever love what I had become? A bloodthirsty monster
1. Mission

Snow.

It was my name now. Bella was no more. Only snow existed now. Bella was a thing of the past. She was dead now, gone with everything human- Gone with Edward. After all how could he ever love what I had become? A bloodthirsty monster whose only purpose seemed to be killing, drinking, and getting stronger so one day soon I could kick Jane off of her pedestal and be Aro's right hand man. After all I was the most powerful vampire _ever_! All I needed was training and I could eventually kick even Aro off his own throne and rule…well practically the whole world.

No I'm not being ambitious. I really will knock Aro down and be head of all vampires. My powers were simple. When I came in contact with a new power from another vampire I stole it. I was like a sponge. I copied their own powers but when I stole it was multiplied with the transfer, so everything I absorbed was intensified. Of course when I replicated the vampires power they still had it, but my version was much, much more powerful. And the best part was, when I got the power I never lost it, even when I lost contact with the vampire I got it from.

So as you can see, I can take _any _vampires powers for myself-even Aro's. with those powers I will one day rule the world. All I had to do was meet a few more vampires and I would be strong enough.

Uh-oh Jane was coming for me. until the time came that I was reading for my mass destruction of the world I was laying low, that meant Aro would NEVER touch me until my plans were fully intact and underway. Then I might have some fun dangling in front of Aro the fact that the world as he knew it was about to change. Forever.

Right at that moment I was in a hallway underneath Volterra, Italy. The red carpet underneath my feet was dull under the dim lighting I had brought with me. there was a storm outside and it had knocked out our power. I was heading down to the deepest part of our tunnel system to get it back on because I was the only one with infrared vision. Well the only one NOW with infrared vision. The previous person with that particular power was at the bottom of the ocean now. He had decided to be very greedy with his power and wouldn't let me get close enough to touch him to copy it. A scuffle had soon followed with had ended with him tied to a rock and even with those amazing vamp muscles he sank to the bottom of the ocean. For good. It was a rather large rock.

I almost tripped as I came to the last door leading to the generator room. After all doors don't give off much heat so their color blends in very well with everything else around me. thankfully I had finally found grace, and poise after becoming a vampire. I hardly tripped at all anymore.

The door creaked open and I turned of my infrared with a click of my fingers. I clicked my fingers again and my hands and arms started to glow. I didn't let it spread to the rest of my body because I wanted to be able to see in front of me. not be blinded by myself. I held my arms straight out like I was an airplane so I could only see my arms in my peripheral vision and moved forward. The generator stood in front of me like a huge tower, black as night and almost too big for this room. I moved my hands in front of my face to see the knobs and switches that would turn the generator on and read the labels.

After a few seconds or so the generator hummed to life loudly. I stepped back and closed the metal door.

As I had noticed before Jane was coming up behind me. slowly, for a vampire. Something was wrong according to the set position of her jaw.

"snow, I have been looking for you everywhere." She said with her normal cruel voice. "Aro wants you for a mission. Come at once." On normal occasions I wouldn't have standed for her ordering me around, but since it was Aro who wanted me I had better start getting a move on up too the surface of the tunnel before he became impatient and cranky. Oh I couldn't wait to give him a taste of his own medicine.

I sped up the tunnel almost at a run. My walk was much faster than any human could have run. Moments later I hit the mouth of the tunnel and walked into the lighter part of the cave. With the electricity I didn't need my arms anymore. I snapped and turned it off.

Aro was waiting for me at the mouth of the tunnel I had just walked out of. He said a few polite words of greeting and led me into his office on the other end of the floor.

Aros office was like you would expect from a vampire, very dim lighting, a few spider webs, overall just a creepy room. Aro sat down in his feathery armchair on the other side of the desk. He then nodded at me and I was able to sit in the luxurious armchair on the opposite side of the desk. Aro leaned forward and in a grave face began.

"Snow, do you know why you are in my office?" of course I didn't know. But I was uneasy. No one came into Aro's office unless they were in trouble, or were being given a mission.

"no Aro. I do not." Aro didn't like slang. He was a very old fashioned thinker. He felt that we should leave the English language as I was instead of changing it.

"you are here, Snow, because I have a mission for you. It is up to you to choose to take it. This is a choice, Snow, not an order. If you decide to turn it down I will ask someone else, though I would rather it be you."

"what is the mission you speak of, master?" I was curious as to why I was being given a choice. Choice of whether or not to take on a mission rarely happened unless it was really dangerous.

Aro looked at me gravely. It pained him to ask me this, I could tell.

"to find and capture the Cullen's."

A flood of memories suddenly invaded my mind. Edward. I had tried so hard over the past eight years to rid my mind of their faces, to make them meaningless, but to no avail. Their beautiful faces still hurt me right to the core every time they were brought up.

Should I take this mission? After all, they were the ones who had asked me to leave. I wasn't what they had expected. I wasn't the same Bella. I was ruthless. I fed constantly…on humans, though I knew I didn't need to. I don't even _like_ human blood. Their lucky I never got what I _really_ wanted….werewolf blood. Jacobs blood had called to me so strongly I had him locked with my teeth on him multiple times, when Edward or Alice would bust in before I hurt him. Jake had taken it well though. He didn't mind that I kept trying to kill him because he knew it wasn't voluntary. When I went after him I literally lost my mind. After a while Jacob seriously learned to control his temper so he would never phase within a mile of where I was. you see, I only craved werewolf blood when they were in werewolf form. When they were in human form I felt nothing, just like with other normal humans.

How could I do that to them though? They had never _hurt _me. yes they had kicked me out but it was for good reason, and they were never cruel about it.

"if I may ask, master, why would you have them captured?"

Aros face gave nothing away. "because they are up to their usual tricks, and its getting out of hand. So I am sending you, if you decide to take the job, to bring them here by _any_ means necessary, to teach them a lesson."

I knew If I thought this through I would never have the guts to say yes so without thinking I replied. "I will do as you ask master."

Aro smiled faintly. "thank you Snow, I would not have asked if I thought you were not up for the job. You will do me proud. Pack your bags. You leave tomorrow."


	2. Home

Oh, how was I going to explain _this _one? I had done some pretty dumb stuff since I had been changed, but this surpassed them all. I had really screwed up this time. There was no excuse whatsoever for my stupidity. After all Charlie thought I was dead. six feet under…but then again I _had _ staged a good death. It had taken all my self control to not breathe for so long during the visitation, they were stupid enough to let Charlie have an open casket, but I had pulled through and no one had suspected a thing. It had been Edwards idea to stage my death as soon as we did. He had given me no choice but to go along with it. Telling someone I had fallen off the cliff onto the rocks and drowned didn't make it sound like I could have survived that, then add on a "Bella has no pulse," and anyone will believe you. That was why I left to the Volturi, because Edward had forced me to die. Had forced me to say goodbye to Charlie so soon. No one had trusted me when I had said I didn't want to kill humans. They had kept me locked up in that house for months. Barely anyone had seen me. barely even Charlie…much less Jake. He saw me once before I "died". Edward had insisted to charlie that the only one who should do the autopsy was Carlisle. And with Carlisle being the only doctor who saw me it was easy to manipulate the paperwork to say that I had drowned, since there were no marks to say I had actually hit rock. Then they had lowered me into the ground. That part had been a bit scary. Later than night Edward and Emmett had come out to the graveyard to dig me back out. With the dirt not packed in yet from rain no one would notice the dirt had shifted.

Now here I was, standing in front of Charlie, and he thought I was dead, deceased, six feet under, gone. In his mind I should not be walking, and talking, and I _defiantly _ shouldn't still look 20 years old.

I had only come back to see what the house looked like and to see what Charlie had done with all my old stuff. Nothing of my stuff had shifted a bit. Even the covers were still messed up from the last time I had "slept" in them. Edward had changed me only a month before he forced my death. He claimed it was as much for me as it was for Charlie, Renée, and Jake.

It was a miracle. I had no desire for human blood, of course I still needed blood to sustain myself, I just didn't need human blood. Even though like for other vampires it was the best thing for my health and kept me stronger I didn't need it. So far no one in Italy knew that, and I had always participated on the "meals" I just didn't need or want to. power was the ONLY reason I was in Italy now. Not even the Cullen's knew. Well they knew they just didn't believe me.

The Cullen's.

Edward.

My family.

Oh how I missed them. But I would never go back. They would never accept me back after all the horrible things I had done in Volterra.

Especially this new one. Capturing them.

After pecking Charlie softly on the cheek and faintly whispering a goodbye, I had started off towards the house, my home. I hopped into my brand new Porsche 911, I got the idea from Alice, and started off.

I was surprised to see the driveway had grown up and there were weed everywhere, but I didn't stop.

I walked up the steps and a chill greeted me at the door when I realized something. This house was completely deserted. There were no cars outside in the driveway, no lights on in the house, and no one tending to the gardens and driveway. It had never occurred to me in my last minute decision to visit that they would have moved. Even though I had known it was coming for months. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside the house, breathing in the musty, moldy scent. I groped the wall for a light switched and when I had found it quickly snapped it on, light flooded the immaculate living room. The house was exactly the same as when I had last seen it, while I was walking out that night. Signs of a scuffle between Edward and Emmett were imminent on the hard wood flooring as a vase was broken and a chair had apparently received a beating against a stone head it couldn't take and had broken throwing spinters and chunks of wood littered the floor.

I ignored most of this and started my way up to the stairs. All that really mattered was mine and Edwards room. I briefly paused and looked into Carlisle's study. Only the paintings of Italy were missing. I took a deep breath and pushed on farther down the hall until I reached the room. I took another deep breath and turned the knob throwing the door open and peering inside. The cd's and records that had been on the many shelves were gone, as well as the clothes in the closet, but that was it. The stereo system I had always been too scared to touch was still there, so was the bed, and the sofa. I scanned over the room again in detail before noticing something on the stereo…a note?

I walked quickly over to it and grabbed it ripping off the stereo.

play me.

it was in Edwards beautiful calligraphy. I pressed the play button and went to sit down on the bed which was directly across from the system as tears started to flood my eyes, another one of my many human carictaristics I shouldn't have, at what I was hearing. It was my lullaby Edward had made for me. the tears spilled over my eyelids slowly trailing down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and pooling together in my lap. Intent on curling up into the fetal position and never moving again while I slowly spent eternity in agony I went to lay back on the bed only to have my purpose squished as I heard a crunching sound commense from under my back. I sat back up and grabbed the paper off the bed and began to read it, by the end my jaw had dropped and the tears were only coming faster and harder.

Bella, if you are reading this know that I am immeasurably relieved. It means you still care.

If you have not heard what's in the CD player then go press play. If you have heard it then you will know that I still love you and I always will Bella. My heart is yours, forever.

As you van see we are gone, but then again you knew it would have happened sooner or later. We had already stayed too long as it was. But I can tell you one thing, just because we are apart does not mean I don't think about you every single second of the day. You will always be the love my life. _Never _think we will not welcome you back with open arms. It Carlisle could forgive me for all the crimes I committed while I was away we can certainly forgive you.

I love you Bella and when you are ready I hope you will come and find us. We are going to Edmonton, Canada. Until then I will be counting the days until we are together again.

With _all_my love and heart,

Edward

it felt like my whole world was caving in on me. I had been so sure he would never want me back! So sure that they would always reject me for who I had become. For what I had done and what I would do.

Alice had seen all of this out. Alices power was the one I had never been able to steal. After I had realized what she was seeing I had begun to shield my mind and myself. Surprisingly it had worked. Alice hadn't been able to see my future after a while and I was immensely proud of myself even though I had no idea how I had done it. It was one of my only born with powers and yet it was the one I could control the least. But I was working on it. Alice started becoming worried it had something to do the the wolves, so she was always watching to see if I was going to La Push, which of course I wasn't. I knew Emily would never accept me…but for some reason I didn't think Jacob ever would either…though our last few months together when I was a vampire were relatively easy. He had always said he would love me no matter what and that he could deal with it, but I had never wanted to stretch his self control. Stretching his would mean stretching mine, because if he ever phased around me it would be ME who would need total self control. After all what I had said was true. I had never desired human blood. Never. Werewolf blood on the other hand was a completely different story entirely.

Well here I was pulling another one of my stupid "what was I thinking" moves again. This one probably the worse of all. I had driven right up to Jacobs new house. Luckily no one had recognized me when I was inquiring about him in the local gas stations. La Push wasn't that big but it had been way too long, and I wasn't exactly going to show up at billys house where I without a doubt would get kicked out immediately, vampire or not. Just one of the things I admired about him.

What I hadn't counted on upon driving up Jacobs driveway was a small child and a woman on the front lawn. The child looked curious at the stranger who had driven up in such a bright colored car. The mother looked very disapproving of the yellow convertible and especially of the beautiful brown headed woman driving it.

I shut the car off and stepped out. The woman looked even more disapprovingly at my perfect physique. I glided over to her slowly as not to startle her and asked smoothly,

"this is where Jacob Black lives is it not?" I flashed a smile at her.

_Look at her driving up in that sports car acting like she owns the place. Who does she think she is anyway? God she is beautiful though. _

The woman looked hesitant at my question before muttering out a yes.

"good. Well in that case can you tell me when he will be home?"

_What does this woman want with MY Jacob? _ The smile never left my face but this womans thoughts were seriously starting to annoy me. I tuned her out and tuned in the little girl. Her thought were much happier. She was astounded by the bright yellow of my car. She was also wishing she could have caught that butterfly just a few moments ago before the beautiful woman had driven up and distracted her. I was starting to like the little girl, she was cute. She had Jacobs nose, and eyes. She could only have been four. But her thoughts proved her to be a smart four year old.

"he shoud be driving up at any moment now. May I ask what you want with my husband?" she cruely emphasized the last word as a warning to back off which I completely ignored.

I deliberately brightened my smile at her. "oh just to see him. Its been far too long and since I was in town I figured I might as well surprise him and pay a visit."

"and how exactly did you know him?" oh I was making her mad now. Her fake smile had faded to an annoyed look.

"oh I knew him very well," she was thinking I was a whore now. Shed REALLY pissed me off this time. I made my smile cruel now. "actually he loved me. if I had ever wanted him he would have been mine in a heart beat. Just be glad you came along AFTER me. or youd be out of a husband honey." I turned my smile sweet now. The woman was stunned into silence. I turned and listened for Jacobs thoughts so I would know beforehand when he would be here.

The woman stalked off toward her child.

Then I heard them. His thoughts. He was thinking of a to-do list for when he got home. I then tuned him out and readied my self for his appearance. I leaned up against my car put on my shades and lowered my head so he wouldn't be able to fully make out my face in the twilight light.

I heard the crunching of the wheels before they did. I fought so hard not to lift my face smile as large as possible and run full speed to his car, but I kept a tight hold on myself until he had gotten out of the car.

"Daddy, daddy!" the child yelled as she ran to him where he immediately yanked her up and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek and one of his amazing bear hugs. The woman was walking toward him with a scowl on her face.

Then his thoughts finally centered on the bright yellow mustang in his front yard. But her was even more curious about the driver which he saw leaned up non-chalontly against the car not making a move. He walked slowly towards me the child slipping off him and without sparing a glance as soon as she hit the ground went and ran back for her toys. His wife however was trailing behind him very intently.

"hello, I don't believe we have met before. My name is Jacob Black." He said politly when he had reached me.

"oh we have met before Jake. But it has been a long time." I looked up. With my bug eyed glasses though he could really only see have of my face. He looked confused.

"we have?" he was thinking to himself how it had been years since anyone had called him Jake.

"oh yes Jacob Black, yes we have." I slid my glasses off and looked fully at him. He was stunned. His jaw dropped as if he couldn't believe what was right in front of his face. Then as he began to believe a huge blinding smile lit up his face.

"Bella!" he ran to me and pulled me into his arms. I laughed as he easily picked me up and spun me around in circles. His wife however was spitting fire behind him but I didn't care it was so amazing just to be held by him again.

After a few short moments he put me back down and held me at arms length, the disbelieving look still on his face.

"wh-what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I came to check on Charlie. And…them. Then I figured I might as well stop by. You know. See how your doing…"I glanced at his wife then turned my attention back to him. "looks like your doing pretty good from what I can see" I winked at him.

"oh dear, where are my manners. Bella this is Morgan, Morgan this is my best friend Bella" Morgans mouth dropped immediately at the sound of my name, and it didn't take long to find out why. Her thoughts exploded in a raging torrent of hatred and confusement.

_Jacob named OUR daughter after THIS…this…bombshell brunette. Oh HELL no he didn't. I had always wondered why he had insisted on naming her Bella as soon as he found out it was a girl. But this…this woman is too much. Who does she think she is! Best friend or not she's out of here as soon as possible. End of story. _

I figured I would give this woman a little taste of my powers and I smartly looked directly at her, glared with only my eyes, and shocked the crap out of her.

"First of all I am NOT a bombshell thank you very much. I have a name. and it is not Bella-"

"but Bella," Jacob tried to interrupt me.

I completely ignored him. "second of all…all we have ever been is friends. Third of all, I don't like the tone of your thoughts, so could you kindly either keep them to yourself by not thinking or either change them to a nicer tone. Oh and I'm not just going to disappear just because you don't like the fact that Jake named his daughter after me. its been far too long since ive seen him and I intend on catching up." I abruptly turned my attention back to Jake who looked at me disapprovingly yet still shocked at my talking about my mind reading abilities. I had never let him in on that little secret. If I had he would have felt bad for thinking about us romantically.

"what can you read my mind or something. Because I DO actually want you to leave," Morgan said sarcastically from behind Jacobs back.

"actually yes, I can" I sent a chilling stare her way, where she immediately hid behind Jacob.

"now Bella, be nice." Jake said. I shuddered and sparks flew out of my eyes. I had heard that name one too many times.

"don't. call. Me. Bella." I gritted out.

He looked confused again but tried to laugh it off. "well if your not Bella anymore, then what are you?"

"Snow, and _only _Snow. Bella doesn't exist anymore. She's's dead remember?" Jacob looked more confused than ever.

"oh I remember your little staged death, bells but what's with the Snow? Who named you Snow" Morgans eyes were so wide I figured they would pop out of her head pretty soon. I knew she was very confused, but it was too funny to watch to fill her in now. I would wait until she couldn't take it anymore. Then rip her world out from under her when she realized what I was.

"_they…_they named me Snow. Its all I have been for 8 years Jake. And I would be very appreciative if wouldn't bring up the past."

"they who…apparently not the Cullen's…so who?"

I could see from his stance that I wasn't going to her out of telling him. So I resigned to that fact. If he really wanted to know he was going to.

"the voturi." His eyes widened and he immediately took a step back to guard Morgan.

"Bella, what are you saying…you…_joined _ them?" he spat out accusingly.

"yes Jacob, yes I did. And im not proud, but im not ashamed either. Im the most powerful vam-" I was cut short by his loud cough. "fine, im the most powerful _person_ ever. I have more powers then all of the…cullens" I pushed the word out thorough gritted teeth. "combined. There has never been any one more powerfull than me. Aro has found me very…helpful for the volturi. Actually I was sent here to kill you Jake. But of course you know I cant so I'll just tell him you were already extinct. Pack fight. Someone wanted the throne, you know. Just don't ever attract attention to the pack and you should never have another problem with the volturi ever again."

Jacob groaned. "Bella, why did you bring up the pack! She doesn't know anything about that!"

"pack? Kill Jacob? What kind of monster are you? And why would you have to kill Jacob? Throne? What the hell is going on! Someone start talking NOW!"

"wow Jake. Demanding isn't she?" I grinned. Jake glared at me.

"I think you should leave…_Snow. _I don't even know who you are anymore."

"that, my friend, is why im staying. To explain." He rolled his eyes.

"why Bella, why did you bring up the pack?"

"I figured with your size she would have had to know…not to mention she is your wife…I figured you had imprinted. Apparently not though, or you would have told her."

"no Bella, she wasn't the one I imprinted on…that was you."

**Bwahahahha…I love cliffhangers don't you? Sorry for those who have missssssed me. I know its been like super long since ive been on. Sorry guys. Well heres one more part to this story**. :)


	3. Imprinted

Previously….

"I figured with your size she would have had to know…not to mention she is your wife…I figured you had imprinted. Apparently not though, or you would have told her."

"no Bella, she wasn't the one I imprinted on…that was you"

For what seemed like the hundredth time today my jaw dropped at this new bit of news. Jacob had imprinted on ME? how? How had I never known. How had he been able to lie to me the whole time. How could those last few months after I became a vampire before I left, how could he have kept his thoughts so well hidden? This made no sense.

From behind Jake, Megan's was turning beat red, apparently she didn't know fully what imprinting meant, but from the conversation she had an idea…a deadly accurate idea. She walked around the couch from behind Jacob and stood right in front of my face. Her face was glowing with hate and confusement. Whatever fear she had previously had of me was suddenly blown out the window with this new revelation.

"I don't know who you are, what you are or what your purpose here is," her voice came out in a growl. It made me uneasy to have such a random human stand up to me like this with no fear. Things like this just didn't happen to people like me. vampire just naturally sent fear down humans spines.

I ignored the human and turned my gaze back to Jacob.

"how, how Jacob? How had I never known? I can read your mind for Christ sake!" this was way too much information for one day.

Jacob hung his head. I could tell it pained him to reveal this.

"im not dumb Bella. The second I realized it, I made Sam order me never to think about it _ever_ then I ordered him to do the same. Since we were both on the same level we both had to obey. That was how Edward never knew. I knew he would be back, I knew he would read my mind, so I did what I had to so you would never get hurt by it."

"awww Jake." I was overcome by sadness, Jake had loved me so much, yet he had still been willing to give me up to Edward because he knew it was Edward that I loved more. Everything he had done had been out of consideration for _me, _and I had never known.

I jumped off the couch, threw the human woman off of me and leapt at Jake, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing as hard as I could until I heard him gasping for air.

"geez Bells, calm yourself. You're a lot stronger than you used to be." I tried to laugh but it was choked out by my tears. Jacob looked at me atoundedly. He didn't know I could cry. Though im sure it was a shock. I didn't cry tears. I cried blood.

Upon him seeing my bloodtears I became ashamed. I hid my face and wiped away the blood with my sleeve.

"well…never seen that one before."

Suddenly there was a shattering crack of glass hitting the floor. I spun around on the alert to see megan, her eyes bloodshot and a broken picture frame at her feet of herself, Jacob, and Bella. Megan glared at me one more time before scooping Bella off the floor and walking out the door. I turned to Jake.

"hang on," and I went to go get her.

I walked moderately fast outside so I wouldn't scare the child, grabbed Bella, set her on the ground, and yanked megan kicking and screaming back into the house, with little Bella tagging along behind curiously. Jake was waiting as soon as I stepped into the door. He was quiet, which kind of surprised me. I figured he would be yelling considering I had just manhandled his wife into their house and thrown her rather forcefully onto the couch. I then proceeded to jump right into her face and in the cruelest voice I could find spoke.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. now you are going to sit here and listen to what Jacob and I have to say with _no_ interruptions. Have I made myself clear? You were right to fear me in the begging. I am about to change life as you know it. You know nothing of the world you live in. you have no idea what murder really is. And I suggest you do as I say, because as you have seen I can read your mind, therefore I know every move your going to make, I am also much stronger and faster than you. So you don't really want to try to run away." I bared my teeth at her. "now, am I clear?"

I had frightened her so much she couldn't speak. She tried desperately to look like what I said hadn't frightened the living shit out of her, but she could not succeed and she knew it. She gave up, put her head down and muttered in defeat.

"yes."

"thank you," I softened my look. "I am not here to ruin your life. I figured being married to Jacob it would have been ruined. Being married to a werewolf cant be easy. He probably sneaks off everyonce in a while…maybe when he's mad? Ah…I see he does. Have you ever wondered why he and his friends have been such good friends for so long. Like they're family. And what about emily's scars? Have you ever wondered where they _really_ came from? Did you really believe bear attack?

Now megan I didn't come here to steal your husband, he knows that I love him yes, but I already have a soul mate. Even though I am _his _soul mate, he was still willing to give me up to the one I truly loved. He sacrificed his love for me so I could be with the one _I _loved without the complication of know how much it hurt him. You have an amazing man. Don't ever believe he doesn't love you. Because I _know_ he does. Now Jacob im going to play with your lovely child, while you inform your wife of our world." I walked to Jake, wrapped my arms around him, pecked him on the cheek, and whispered in his ear "thank you, I love you"

Then I proceeded to glide to the other room and play with that beautiful child who had been named after me.


End file.
